2033 Olympics
The 2033 Olympics return to the Sol system, also this year: Galvatron and Rodimus Prime have been barred from participation!! Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules NOTE: Events will be taking place all over the system, and combatants in the brackets are implored to take advantage of the many different locales to have their fights at. Planets, Asteroid Belts, your imagination is the limit! Contact one of the Olympic scene runners for any questions! Medal Count Pending. Schedule Sunday, August 12th, 6pm ESC, Opening Ceremonies Tuesday, August 14th, 7:30pm EST, Inter-Faction Soccer Thursday, August 16th, 7pm-ish CST, Dinoball Friday, August 17th, 6:30pm EST, Olympic Air Race Saturday Aug 18th, 7:30-8pm EST, Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All Sunday Aug 19th, 7pm EST, EDC Free-For-All Tuesday, Aug 22nd, 7pm EST, Foot Race Thursday, Aug 23rd, 8pm EST: Artillery Range Saturday, Aug 25th, 7pm EST: Land Race Monday, Aug 27th, 7:30-8pm EST: Sharpshooting TBA: Demolition Derby TBA: Decepticon Free-For-All TBA: Closing Ceremonies Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! 2033 Olympics: Opening Ceremonies - The 2033 Olympics start off with a BANG! 2033 Olympics: Soccer Match- The first ever TF2K5 Olympic Soccer Match! No winners this year, the match ended in a tie! Dinoball- The first rule of Dinoball is don't talk about Dinoball. One does not win Dinoball, one merely survives 2033 Olympics: Air Race- The Decepticons manage to use teamwork and paint deception to snag 2/3rds of the medal stand! Gold: Fusillade; Silver: Ranger; Bronze: Backfire 2033 Autobot FFA- On the moon, we separate the sissies from the sterner stuff. Gold: Impulse; Silver: Outrun; Bronze: Spindrift 2033 Olympics: EDC FFA- Earth's finest beat the crap out of each other in Madison Square Garden! Gold: Lars Daalgard Silver: Melody Reynolds Bronze: Talia McKinley 2033 Footrace- This year's footrace had TAFFY! ZOMG. Gold: Barkida; Silver: Contrail; Bronze: Impulse & Foxfire 2033 Olympics: Artillery Range- A living artillery gun oversees the artillery shooting range on Mercury! Gold: Laserbeak; Silver: Fusillade; Bronze: Contrail 2033 Olympics: Land Race'' '-'' '''Speed Racer hosts and co-races (don't ask) in the 2033 Land Race! Who will survive to reach the end of this brutal competition? ''Gold: Impulse; Silver: Contrail; Bronze: Outrun 2033 Olympics: Sharpshooting - Ran again by Backfire, much to the displeasure all in attendance, this years targets featured were: Rubber duckies (yesssss), Turbo-Kittens with Backfire heads, an Optimus Prime replica, and the fool pinnacle himself!! Gold: Hubcap; Silver: Amber MacKenzie; Bronze: Shockwave 2033 Olympics: Combiner FFA - The biggest Olympic battle ever - Eight towering combiners! Gladiatorial Competition Gladiatorial are melee only fights to knock-out or submission! Specific rules found here: Gladitorial Combat Rules Lightweight Class Round 1 *Blades vs. Barkida - Winner: Barkida *Sinnertwin vs. Mindwipe - Winner: Sinnertwin Round 2 *Gold Medal Match: Barkida vs. Sinnertwin *Bronze Medal Match: Blades vs. Mindwipe - Winner: Mindwipe Logs 2033 Olympics Lightweight Gladiatorial: Sinnertwin vs. Mindwipe - Sinnertwin and Mindwipe duke it out on the icy moon Europa. Results Silver: Barkida & Sinnertwin Bronze: Mindwipe Middleweight Class Round 1 *Buzzkill vs. Torque - Winner: Buzzkill *Scrapper vs. Repugnus - Wiener: Repugnus *Contrail vs. Marauder - Concession to: Marauder Round 2 *Buzzkill vs. Repugnus - Wiener: Repugnus *Buzzkill vs. Marauder - Winner: Buzzkill *Repugnus vs. Marauder - Wiener: Repugnus Logs * 2033 Olympics: Scrapper vs. Repugnus - Scrapper faces Repugnus on the moon Titan. Can he beat down the Monsterbot or will Repugnus use the tar-like environment to his advantage? * 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque - Buzzkill and Torque face off in the Swordfish Coliseum. Will Torque's massive hands be enough to put down Buzzkill or will the Insecticon prove to be more than she can handle? * 2033 Olympics: Repugnus vs. Marauder - Repugnus is victorious against Marauder in a full combat match. * 2033 Olympics: Repugnus vs. Buzzkill - OH GOD NOT THE BEEES! Results Gold: Repugnus Silver: 'Buzzkill' Bronze:' Marauder' Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Grimlock vs. Ultra Magnus - Winner: Grimlock *Shockwave vs. Wreck-Gar - Winner: Shockwave Round 2 *Gold Medal Match: Grimlock vs. Shockwave *Bronze Medal Match: Ultra Magnus vs. Wreck-Gar Forfeit to: Wreck-Gar {C}Logs * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - Six hours, thirty-six rounds, order vs chaos. Results Silver: Grimlock & Shockwave Bronze: Wreck-Gar * Grimlock and Shockwave tried to give the Gold to Skids, but this was declared much too silly. So they both got Silver instead. Full Combat Competition Anything goes in this fighting division; melee, velocity, science, ranged, etc. Lightweight Class Round 1 *Banshee vs. Wheelie - Concession to: Banshee *Buzzkill vs. Misfire - Winner: Buzzkill *Groove vs. Marauder - Winner by decision: Groove *Scorn vs. Mindwipe '- Winner: Scorn' Round 2 * Banshee vs Buzzkill - Winner: Banshee * Scorn vs Groove - Winner: Scorn Round 3 * Banshee vs Scorn- Winner: Banshee * Buzzkill vs Groove- Winner: Buzzkill Logs 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Groove - Buzzkill and Groove fight to the death, or until Buzzkill's stinger gets stuck. 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Misfire - Buzzkill faces off against Misfire in the coliseum but the outcome is not what anyone expected. 2033 Olympics: Banshee vs. Buzzkill - Buzzkil and Banshee face off in Paris in a match that goes right to the wire! 2033 Olympics: LW Full Combat - Banshee vs. Scorn - Banshee and Scorn fight for gold in a meeting of the Glass Cannons! Results Gold: Banshee Silver: Scorn Bronze: Buzzkill Middleweight Class Round 1 *Whirl vs. Backfire - Winner: Whirl *Franklin Cross vs. Encore - Winner: Franklin Cross *Avarice vs Bonecrusher - Winner: Bonecrusher *Carnivac vs Outrun - Winner: Carnivac Round 2 * Whirl vs Franklin Cross - Winner: Franklin Cross * Bonecrusher vs Carnivac - Winner: Carnivac Round 3 * Franklin Cross vs Carnivac - Winner: Carnivac * Bonecrusher vs Whirl - Winner: Bonecrusher Logs 2033 Olympics: Franklin Cross vs. Encore - It's Cross vs. Encore in grand fashion! 2033 Olympics: Whirl vs. Backfire - Whirl and Backfire fight in the Swordfish Casino while dressed as sexy ladies. 2033 Olympics: Whirl vs. Franklin Cross - Whirl and Franklin Cross duke it out in front of the Ark! Results Gold: '''Carnivac' ''Silver: '''Franklin Cross' ''Bronze:' Bonecrusher'' Heavyweight Class '''Round 1 * Fusillade vs. Scattershot '- Winner: Fusillade' * Contrail vs. Motormaster '- Winner: Contrail' * Redshift vs Wreck-gar Winner by decision: Redshift Round 2 * Fusillade vs. Contrail * Fusillade vs. Redshift * Contrail vs. Redshift Winner: Contrail Logs Links to logs go here. * 2033 Olympics Heavyweight Full-Combat: Fusillade versus Scattershot - Enough explosions to please Michael Bay. * 2033 Olympics Heavyweight Full-Combat: Contrail versus Motormaster - In a bout that generates more business to Old Route 66 than it had seen in the past five decades, Contrail dukes it out with Motormaster in the Heavyweight division of Full Combat! Carjack and Backfire spectate. Results Gold: Contrail Silver: Redshift Bronze: Fusillade Super Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Shockwave vs. Grimlock - Winner: Grimlock *Cyclonus vs. Ultra Magnus - Winner: Cyclonus Round 2 * Gold Medal Match - Grimlock vs Cyclonus - Winner: Grimlock * Bronze Medal Match - Shockwave vs Ultra Magnus Forfeit to: Shockwave Logs 2033 Olympics Super Heavyweight Full: Cyclonus versus Ultra Magnus - Cyclonus finally realizes his dream of facing Ultra Magnus in a one-on-one duel--or does he? 2033 Olympics SHWF: Grimlock versus Cyclonus - Never bet on purple. Results Gold: Grimlock Silver: Cyclonus Bronze: Shockwave Team Combat Competition TEAMWORK! Specific rules can be found here: Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class Participants Buzzkill, Franklin Cross, Scorn, Venom Round 1 Blades & First Aid vs Barkida & Bonecrusher Winners: Barkida and Bonecrusher Round 2 Gold/silver match: Buzzkill, Franklin Cross, Barkida, Bonecrusher Bronze match: Blades & First Aid versus Carjack & Scorn - Winners: Blades & First Aid Logs * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid - Vicious team fight on Venus's sulfurous sauna surface! * 2033 Olympics: LW Team: Blades & First Aid vs. Carjack & Scorn - Evil stabby versus good stabby! Evil doctor versus good doctor! Results Gold: Barkida & Bonecrusher Silver: Blades & First Aid Bronze: Carjack & Scorn Middleweight Class Participants Lars Daalgard, Whirl, Banshee, Marauder, Backfire, Groove, Mindwipe Special Round: First two teams that pull together fight for Gold/Silver. Everyone else loses! Logs 2033 Olympics: Whirl & Backfire vs. Lars Daalgard & Groove Results Gold: '''Whirl & Backfire' ''Silver: '''Groove & Lars' ''Bronze: '''NO ONE' Heavyweight Class '''Participants' Wreck-Gar Logs Links to logs go here. * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Under the baleful gaze of Mars, the God of Wars, Cyclonus and Elita One express their displeasure with the Olympic Matching Committee, and Boomslang and Contrail display Conehead Pride. * 2033 Olympics - Team Combat: Shockwave & Elita One versus Cyclonus & Carnivac - Cyclonus gets a shot at paying Shockwave back for annoying him, Elita One is forced to work with her long-time nemesis, and Carnivac is Carnivac! Results Round 1 Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Winners: Boomslang & Contrail Fusillade & Scattershot versus Carnivac & Shockwave - Winners: Fusillade & Scattershot Round 2 * 2033 Olympics: HW Team: Boomslang & Contrail vs. Fusillade & Scattershot - A Mad Lib combat scene. Imagine what the poses might have been! Gold: Boomslang & Contrail Silver: Fusillade & Scattershot Bronze: Elita One and Shockwave Olympics Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! * 2033 Olympics: Wheelie vs Slugfest - The orange rhyming minibot takes on the walking chainsaw in a grudge match no one wanted! * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid - Team Constructiwarriorprincess versus some Protectobots! * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - Six hours, thirty-six rounds, order vs chaos. * 2033 Olympics: Scrapper vs. Repugnus - Repugnus slices apart Scrapper for the win in the Gladiatorial contest and moves on to the next opponent! * 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque - An incredibly drawn out punchfest turned whiff fest and finally into slapfest results in Buzzkill just barely squeaking a win over Torque before collapsing from either exhaustion, a combination of built up damage or both. The Insecticon takes the match, but the true winner is reflector, having been used to take dozens of pictures of two femmes locked in an intimate wrestling match in front of millions of viewers. * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Under the baleful gaze of Mars, the God of Wars, Cyclonus and Elita One express their displeasure with the Olympic Matching Committee, and Boomslang and Contrail display Conehead Pride. * 2033 Olympics: Ultra Magnus vs. Grimlock - Grimlock was victorious over Ultra Magnus in a gladiatorial match. * 2033 Olympics: Sharpshooting - Hubcap wins the gold, Amber MacKenzie takes the silver, and Shockwave takes the bronze in the sharpshooting event. * 2033 Olympics: Repugnus vs. Marauder - Repugnus is victorious against Marauder in a full combat match. Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: *Explosive Introduction #277 - Manage to get yourself blown up during the Olympic opening ceremonies. Awarded to Cyclonus!! *Footballer #278 - Take part in the new Soccer event. Awarded to a bunch of folks!! *Dinoballer #279 - Take part in the Dinoball event. Awarded to a bunch of folks!! *2033 Olympic Lead #280 - Somehow be the slowest in the 2033 Air Race and attain the lead medal. Awarded to Americon!! *Porcelain Princess #281 - For being an ass and hitting someone with it too during the Autobot FFA. Awarded to Repugnus!! *Daisy Duke #285 - For non-regulation attire during the EDC FFA. Awarded to Talia McKinley!! *Captain Latepants #284 - For the best late entrance during the Artillery Range event. Awarded to Dust Devil!! *Master of Disaster #286 - For being the biggest wrecking machine in the 2033 Olympic Land Race.. yet not being a Wrecker. Awarded to Astrotrain!! *Little Ambulance That Almost Could But Not Quite #287 - For coming in just shy of a medal in fourth place at the 2033 Olympic Land Race. Awarded to First Aid!! *Road of the Warrior #288 - For making it farther in Sharpshooting than anyone gave you credit to! Awarded to Misfire!! *Laffy Taffy #289 - For coming up with one of the best footrace obstacles that everyone loved! Awarded to Contrail!!